Goodmornin' New York
by Moons
Summary: Basically, this is 'Just My Luck' from McFLY's point of view. Not sure if it's done before, don't really care. This is my intake. Hope you like it. [ my second fan fic here ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, nor do I own any of the Just My Luck characters. Like all those other people out there, I can only imagine that I own them. Syeah. Whatever.

* * *

It was not easy. It was definitely not easy to travel to the other side of the world without people who knew about that … other side of the world. It quite sucked actually. That was currently the thought that crossed the minds of four boys. Well… three boys, the fourth was staring or, more like, gaping or maybe even drooling, at one of the stewardesses walking through the aisle of the plane. The reason these three boys were currently thinking that it sucked, was that they might've booked the plane and a hotel in the center of the town they were headed too, but they had no idea how to get to the center, and they'd just discovered that Harry, the one drooling at the stewardess, had forgotten to change their pounds into dollars. Which was , to put it frank, incredibly stupid.

''So … what are we gonna do about this?'' asked one of the boys, one with straight, brown hair and stunning blue eyes, who would've been more stunning if he hadn't been glaring at Harry. One of the boys sitting next to him sighed, the other shrugged and started slurping at his drink again, something he'd somehow been doing the whole trip already. It was a miracle there was still some sort of substance inside the cup. It should've been empty by now.

''Dougie, stop that!'' came the irritated voice of the boy that had just sighed, one with light blond hair and brown eyes, that usually looked kind, but not right now. Right now there were bags under his eyes, and he looked tired and irritated all over. Not unlike the rest of them. The boy who'd been slurping, who was apparently called Dougie, grinned and stuck out his tongue at the other.

''No, _dad,_ I will not 'stop that','' he said teasingly, turning his back to his friend and staring out of the window, still slurping hard on his drink. The blond boy was about to retort but one look from the one with the stunning blue eyes stopped him.

''Leave it Tom. It won't work, and it's not worth it'' he said, sighing as he leant back in his chair, resting his head against it and closing his eyes. He'd been trying to sleep for a long time, almost all of the flight, but he somehow found himself incapable of sleeping in a plane. Something that sucked as well. He was worried. Just like the blond one, Tom, was worried. Dougie didn't seem to care and Harry had left his seat to 'go to the loo', but he was probably chasing the stewardess around. Tom rolled his eyes at the thought. Stupid. He too sighed, looking around for his headphones and then plugging them in, trying to focus on the episode of 'Friends' that was currently playing. He chuckled at how silly it all was and nudged his brown-haired friend, who had finally started dozing of. The evil glare his friend sent at him threw him of, but Tom shrugged and pointed at the screen.

''Come on Dan, you've got to just watch this. It's hilarious.'' Dan, as he was apparently called, continued glaring at Tom for about five more minutes before turning to the screen and raising an eyebrow.

''Friends, Tom? Seriously, that episode is ancient. I've seen it at least ten times,'' Dan said, before continuing his glaring.

''Just hush Danny. Its fun and you know it,'' Tom said, waving his friend of and keeping his focus on the television screen. Dougie had, in the meantime, fallen asleep, and was now drooling on the window, whilst Harry was still nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the plane moved, and there was an unpleasant feeling in the stomach of all three of the boys when it lurched down a bit. The lights for the seatbelt sign blinked on, whilst the voice of the pilot suddenly filled the cabin.

''All passengers, please, do not worry. We're just experiencing a bit of turbulence. It will be over soon. Please return to your seat and put on your seatbelt. I repeat; this will be over soon. In fifteen minutes we'll start the landing. Thank you.'' And it was quiet, but only for a short moment, for then the voices of the people that were traveling with them started filling the cabin again. Tom had turned quite pale, grasping his chair with both hands and keeping his mouth firmly shut, even when Harry suddenly returned, looking a tad disheveled as he plunged back down on his seat and put his seatbelt on.

''Where'd you disappear of to?'' questioned Danny, raising an eyebrow at his friend with an amused sparkle in his eyes. Harry grinned innocently at his friend and shrugged, looking at Tom with a questioning look in his eyes.

''What's wrong with Tommy-boy?'' he asked, frowning and turning to look at Dougie first, though upon finding he was somehow still asleep, he turned to Danny, the look still plastered on his face. Danny rolled his eyes in an 'isn't it obvious' fashion and sighed.

''He's afraid of flying, 'member?'' he said tiredly, swatting at Harry before leaning back in his chair again. He was glad this flight was going to be over soon. He didn't mind flying, but he certainly wasn't all too fond of it either. The feeling in your stomach when you took of or landed was not pleasant at all, and it always made him feel sick. Sick as in … feeling like you're about to barf, yet not barfing. It was quite annoying, and he hated it. Though he didn't really think he was the only one who hated it, so he always stopped himself from complaining. Tom feared flying and would pretty much barf if when they landed, Danny was sure of it. He felt sorry for his mate. It was no secret Tom's immune system was a tad … weak at times.

About ten minutes later the pilot announced they were going to land. Danny nodded slightly and took a deep breath, glancing over at Tom and sending his friend a sympathetic smile. The landing went quite smooth, taking into consideration that there was still a slight turbulence and all. Tom even managed to keep his meal in his stomach, though that only lasted for a short period of time, seeing as he ran of to the toilets the minute they exited the plain and came back looking ghostly pale and saying he had a nasty taste in his mouth.

''Figures'' said Harry, earning him a glare from Tom and a hit in the head from Danny. Glaring at Danny in return and rubbing his head, he shrugged it off and made his way down to the baggage claim, Dougie following him quietly, the now empty can still in his hand, trying to slurp but finding that the can was indeed, empty. Danny hung back with Tom, making sure his mate was alright and deciding to bring the subject of the money up again.

''We really need dollars. If we don't get money, we won't be goin' anywhere, and I'm in no mood to sleep here at the airport'' he pointed out, waving his hand around him to indicate the airport. Tom nodded. Though he still wasn't feeling all too brilliant, he felt better after throwing up, something he'd always considered to be a bit weird. Throwing up making you feel better? Ehm … yeah right.

''I know Dan. Maybe there's an exchange thing here at the airport somewhere. Let's just ask after getting our suitcases.'' Danny nodded in agreement and followed Harry and Doug to the baggage claim, keeping an eye on Tom still. He usually wasn't like this. Granted, he cared for his friends, but usually Tom was the one that looked after everyone. But seeing as Tom was sick now, and Harry and Dougie just really weren't the types to look after someone in general (unless it was a really hot girl or something), he was the only one left to look after him. Not that he really minded looking after his mate of course.

''Guys, come on! We've got the bags already'' yelled Dougie suddenly, earning him some odd looks from people around him (coz he was yelling so loud) and a roll of the eye from Tom. Danny took his bag and Tom did the same, and the four boys started making their way towards the exit. They were glad the plain flight was over, seeing as it had been quite a long time. Dougie glanced at the clock, seeing it was 2 pm. Then he looked at his watch, finding that the time was completely wrong.

''Guys, there's something wrong with the clocks here'' he pointed out, looking curiously at his friends as they either groaned or rolled their eyes.

''Timedifference Dougie'' said Tom simply, looking at his own watch and adjusting the time. Danny followed his example, but Dougie just gaped at Tom and Harry shrugged, walking ahead of the rest. Tom suddenly spotted a little office up ahead that said 'EXCHANGE' in large, bold and black letters, and a smile lit his features. He pointed it out to Danny and after telling Dougie and Harry to keep an eye on the bags the two walked of towards the office.

''Hello, may I help you?'' said a woman, and both Tom and Danny instantly noticed her American accent. They grinned at each other before Tom turned back to the woman, who was wearing an airline suit and had braided, blond hair and one of those really white smiles that lots of people would kill for. He thought she looked cute. Danny agreed, he knew that, but neither of them said anything. She worked here, and was probably lots older than them. Besides; they needed money. There was no time for flirting.

''Yes, hello. My name is Tom Fletcher and we just arrived here. We're from England and that bozo over there,'' he pointed at Harry, ''forget to exchange our money. So now we're stuck in New York with nothing but pounds'' he explained, obviously slightly frustrated about the matter. The woman smiled kindly at him and typed something in on her computer.

''This is no problem sure. I can exchange it right here. It won't cost you a thing. How much money do you wish to exchange?'' she said kindly. Tom turned to Danny, who was currently reading the woman's name badge, finding out that her name was Rose. He smiled at her and turned to Tom, shrugging slightly.

''I say everything. Having pounds here won't do us any good. And we can always change it back to pounds when we get back or something'' he said, voicing his opinion. Tom nodded in agreement and handed her the envelope with money. Rose checked the envelope, still smiling, and then grabbed the money and put it in a machine. She typed in some commands whilst Tom and Danny watched in fascination, and two minutes later a bunch of dollar bills came rolling out of the machine. She put the dollar bills in the envelope, told them how much it was and then gave Tom the ticket that had rolled out of the machine as well, telling him to sign it. After doing so she handed him the money and waved them of, wishing them 'a pleasant stay' and telling them to 'keep safe' as if they were little kids. This somewhat annoyed Tom, but he managed to keep his mouth shut as he dragged Danny back to the others.

''And? Did it work? That girl was hot dude, why didn't you try anything?'' asked Harry exitedly, waggling his eyebrows as Rose when she glanced in their direction. Danny chuckled as the woman rolled her eyes, punching Harry in the arm.

''You don't have to hit on everything with two legs you know?'' he pointed out as he started dragging his suitcase outside, managing to grab hold of a taxi before that young couple that was cuddling all the time got to it. He waved the others over and they all piled inside the taxi, Tom taking the front seat and Danny, Dougie and Harry squashing themselves in the backseat.

''Where to?'' came the grumpy and bored voice of the taxidriver, a guy with a … Spanish accent? None of the boys could really pinpoint the guy's accent, but they didn't really care.

''Ehm … we've got an address here'' said Tom, handing the driver a note on which the address was scribbled in Danny's not-so-neat handwriting. But the driver could just make out the address and nodded, turning on the radio and then speeding of. Now it was really starting to down on the guys. They were really here. They were in New York City! Well, they were in New York and they were heading for the city. This was just so … surreal. They all kept looking out of the window, except Tom, who was having a discussion with the driver about the traffic in America and who was still amazed about how they drove on the wrong side of the road here. That was weird. All the way long the three boys in the back seat kept pointing outside, grinning and giggling like exited little girls and just being overall nervous and hyper. They were in New York. They were really there, and aside from the money problem their trip had went relatively well. This was sooo wicked cool.

**A/N;** Hey guys! Itsa me! Moons again. Anyway, I decided to write a McFly fanfic, about the movie Just My Luck, only sort of from their perspective. No idea about whether this has been tried before or not, but hey. Just lemme have my fun, kay? So yeah. They just arrived in NYC. The next chapter I'll probably introduce Jake to the story or something. We'll see. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Reviews are welcome : Oh and I know it's not very long. But I'll lengthen my chapters as the story progresses. This was just an intro xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** once again, I don't own the McFLY boys, nor will I ever own them. Is this supposed to make me depressed? I think it is. Oh, and I don't own the 'Just My Luck' characters either.

* * *

_There was chocolate everywhere. His guitar was made out of chocolate, the stage he was standing on was made out of chocolate. Heck, even Danny, Harry and Tom seemed to be made out of chocolate. He frowned. How was this possible? They weren't supposed to be made out of chocolate. Suddenly Tom approached him with a confused look on his face._

''_Well? Aren't you gonna eat us?'' he asked, apparently thinking that eating them was the most normal thing ever. Dougie gaped at his friend and then nodded, just to get rid of him. Tom looked weird when he was made out of chocolate. His blond hair was brown, and he looked sort of … delicious? Maybe eating them wasn't that bad of an idea. He looked down when he felt himself sinking in something, only to realize that the chocolate stage he was standing on was melting. He shrieked and jumped out of the small pool of melted chocolate that he was standing in. He looked over to his three mates, seeing them melt too. He jumped out of the way when a sudden huge chuck of chocolate came falling down. What was going on here? He looked up, only to see that the ceiling too was made out of chocolate. And that it was melting. A large piece of ceiling came falling down, crushing Harry when it landed. Dougie's eyes widened. Was Harry dead now? He wasn't sure. But he didn't really get the time to think about that, or to check it, for seconds later he himself was crushed by the ceiling as well…_

Danny jumped when Dougie suddenly jump up from his sleep, yelling something about chocolate crashing him. Shaking his head he sighed, and turned his attention back to the telly. He and Harry were watching a movie that was currently on, though 'watching' it wasn't really what they were doing. It was one of those really bad 'scary' movies, and they were laughing their asses of and warning the main character, a young girl that walked around the scary house without looking back and all. It was a classical 'scary' movie, one that didn't scare either of them. Tom was sitting in the room next to them, pieces of paper spread out on his bed with lyrics scribbled on them. He was trying to work on the song they'd been trying to finish, but it wasn't really working. He still had bags under his eyes, and he knew that he should get some sleep, but it wasn't working at the moment. Danny and Harry hadn't slept either, though Harry was currently half asleep, trying to focus on the movie but not really succeeding in doing so. Dougie was the only one that had fallen asleep, but he was one of those people that could sleep everywhere. And he had just awoken from his scary dream about chocolate, which had made him hungry. He groggily got up and slumped down next to Danny, resting his head on the brown-haired boy as he sighed.

''Danny. I'm hungry'' he whined, giving his friend his infamous 'puppy dog eyes', pleading with him to go and get some food. Danny, who was pretty grumpy due to a lack of sleep, sighed and rolled his eyes, shoving his friend of his shoulder and getting up. He walked to the room where Tom was in and leant against the doorpost, running a hand through his hair.

''I'm gonna get us some food. I think there's a 'Subway' down the road, so yeah. What do you want?'' he asked the blond, grinning slightly as Tom practically jumped when he was suddenly addressed. After getting everyone's 'orders' Danny grabbed some money and exited the hotel.

They'd arrived a couple of hours earlier, and he had to say that the hotel wasn't all that amazing. Fletch, their manager in England, had gotten them the hotel, saying it was 'excellent and well-kept', and well … quite frankly, Danny now thought of his manager as a platonic liar. The hotel was … average, and there were watermarks on the walls in the bathroom, the water took ages to get warm (he had tried to take a shower but had given up after a while) and the beds weren't exactly comfortable either. Danny'd felt a certain longing for his bed back in London the first time he sat (or more like jumped) down on his bed, but he decided not the whine about it. He was fine with the hotel, and if things worked out, they'd be getting a better hotel soon. If not it was still not that big of a deal. They'd be out of the hotel the majority of the day, and if they felt like clubbing they most likely wouldn't really come back to the hotel room, so yeah. They only used the hotel to sleep, or so he thought. It was a good thing their rooms were rather big though, so they could store their music equipment, which took up quite a lot of space. With Harry's drums and all. Luckily he himself was a guitarist, which meant that he didn't have to drag that much equipment along.

The boys were in America for one reason, and one reason only. To promote themselves in America. They had made a name for themselves in England, but they were still relatively unknown in America. And at the moment Danny was relieved by that fact. For he could walk the streets without being recognized, without having to worry about screaming fans wanting him to sign their … say, bottom or something. He sighed in relief, taking a deep breath of not-so-fresh New York air. It was still weird to realize that they were in New York, and not in London. Luckily the Americans spoke English as well, or else he'd be having a hard time to order their sandwiches at 'Subway'. He'd never really been good at languages, just average actually. He entered the 'Subway', taking in the smell of hot sandwiches and ham, bacon and other stuff. He smiled. He was glad they had 'Subways' in New York, it was easy. And better than going to McDonalds. He waited for his turn, trying to ignore the angry glare he was getting from the bulky man in the corner and looking around. When it was his turn he stepped forward, sending the girl behind the counter a slight smile before ordering the sandwiches. The girl returned his smile and went to work.

''English, are you?'' she asked him whilst she cutting some ham for Tom's sandwich and heated it up by putting it in the oven.

''Aye, very English. Why?'' returned Danny, sending the girl a curious look as he followed her movements, watching her prepare the sandwiches. He'd never really been good at cooking or preparing sandwiches in general, that was something they always left up to Tom, who was the only decent cook out of the four of them. The only thing Danny could cook was bacon and eggs, and Dougie and Harry couldn't even do that. Dougie's specialty was baking pancakes, and Harry wasn't allowed inside the kitchen anymore. Not after the incident of him making 'something special' and practically burning down the kitchen.

''No reason. I just noticed the accent'' said the girl, who's name tag read Shayla. Danny found himself thinking that was an … odd name, but he didn't really care. It wasn't like he was going to run into this girl later on, was he? Danny just nodded and send the girl another smile, patiently waiting for her to finish the sandwiches. He, along with the rest of the people inside the small room, spun around when someone suddenly came … well, flying in. A young man with brown hair and black rimmed glasses had stumbled in the store, tripping over the step at the door and now lying sprawled out across the floor. The man blinked a couple of times, mumbled something along the lines of 'that happens all the time' and got up, dusting his clothes of. He looked like a mess, or so Danny thought. Then again, he added, he probably didn't look a lot better.

''You alright?'' he decided to question after a short silence ensued, and everyone continued staring at the man. The man looked up, blinked again and studied Danny for a second before nodding, rubbing his left elbow.

''Ehm … yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking'' he said, shaking his head and then fixing his glasses so they were standing right again. He sighed, shifted his brown, dirty rucksack and stepped forward in the line. Danny nodded at him and then shrugged, turning back to the girl, Shayla, when she told him his order was ready. He smiled, paid for the food and then exited the 'Subway', the bag with sandwiches in one hand and the other tucked in his pocket.

It didn't take Danny long to get back to the hotel room. On the way there he let his eyes wander the street, taking in pretty much everything. The McDonalds down the road, some poor people sitting on the sidewalk with a can with money in front of them, playing a little tune on a broken guitar, the blinking lights of a bowling alley across the streets. There was so much to see in just this one small street. He couldn't wait to explore the rest of the large city. He was whistling a song when he entered the hotel and he stopped in front of the hotel room, only to realize that he'd forgotten to take the key. Mentally cursing himself, he knocked the door, hard, just in case they'd all fallen asleep or something. A still rather sleepy looking Tom opened the door, indicating for Danny to be quiet. Upon entering the room Danny noticed the sleeping shapes of Harry and Dougie, the last drooling on the first's shirt as they laid in rather … uncomfortable looking positions. Danny rolled his eyes, put the sandwiches down, brought his hands up to his mouth and shouted; ''IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP NOW THERE'LL BE NO FOOD FOR YOU''. He felt Tom cringe besides him and watched in amusement as Dougie jumped up and sprinted to the bag with sandwiches, grabbing his from it and ripping the paper from it before taking a large bite.

''You're mean'' he informed Danny before slumping back down on the bed and eating his sandwich. Harry had been awoken by Dougie's sudden movement and had now claimed his own sandwich, eating it quietly, his gaze fixed on the telly again. Danny and Tom shared a look and then grabbed their own sandwiches. After dinner they all decided they'd best get some sleep.

''Okay, Dougie and Harry, you two sleep there, and me and Danny'll take the next room'' said Tom, looking sternly at the three boys sitting near him, daring them to argue. Did I mention that there had been a mistake when reserving the rooms? And that there were two beds, two two-person beds, and no other place to sleep? Well, there ya go. Now you know. They had to share beds. And though they didn't really mind, it wasn't exactly something they liked either. It sucked, more like. But they had all decided they weren't going to complain. It was great that they were here, they considered themselves to be lucky to be here in New York. So, no complaining. And no arguing with Tom. Oh man, this was going to be one hell of a trip.

* * *

_Next day, 6:30 am_

**Knock**

Tom was wide awake the second he heard the knock on the door. He blinked, reached for his glasses and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He hadn't slept all too well. As a matter a fact, he'd only fallen asleep about two hours ago, and the fact that someone was knocking on the door at, he checked his watch and groaned, 6:30 am, wasn't all too pleasing. So he rose from his bed in a huff and slipped on a t-shirt before walking towards the door.

**Knock knock**

''Yes! I'm coming!'' he shouted angrily, jerking the door open, only to come to the conclusion they'd put that little lock thingy at the top of the door on it, and almost hurting his arm by pulling way to hard. He grumbled and undid the lock before opening the door fully, only to look in the face of a pudgy, Italian looking woman who was pulling a cart with cleaning stuff with her. She sent him a toothy smile, and Tom rolled his eyes.

''Me clean room now'' she said, in crappy English. Tom raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head in a 'no'.

''I'm sorry, but we're still sorta asleep'' he informed the lady, who didn't seem to understand what he was telling her. He sighed, and made a sleeping motion with his hands, putting his hands near his left ear and making a snoring sound. Now the lady looked at him as if he was crazy before pushing him out of the way and dragging her cart with her, inside.

''Hey! Hey! You can't just do that!'' protested Tom, following her inside Dougie and Harry's room, who were both still sound asleep. She jerked the covers away from their body, her gaze momentarily fixed on their bare chests before she started pulling Harry from the bed.

''Five more minutes, ma'' mumbled the blond, but the lady didn't understand him anyway and just shoved him from the bed. Dougie had now awoken and was staring, wide-eyed, at the cleaning lady whilst Tom had starting yelling at her for intruding in their rooms.

''Wha's goin' on?'' asked Danny, suddenly emerging from the bedroom he'd shared with Tom, wearing nothing but his boxers, which wasn't so weird. He looked like he'd just woken up, and that was pretty much true. He rubbed his eyes and jumped slightly when he suddenly realized there was a woman in the room. His eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at Tom, who was still shouting angrily, in confusement. Deciding Tom wasn't going to be much help he turned to Harry, who had now fallen asleep on the floor and then he turned to Dougie who was, still staring at the lady.

''Guys? Guys?!'' he said, still not fully awake, trying to get their attention. He sighed and turned to Tom. ''TOM! Shut your face, okay? Calm down'' he told his friend, who stopped immediately and took some deep breaths, trying to catch his breath. He still looked pissed, and he still was pissed. This was stupid. How dare that woman? Just entering their woman. The woman, in the meanwhile, just continued cleaning the bed that Harry and Dougie had been sleeping on, eventually shoving Dougie from it as well. Well … this was fun.

About an hour later the woman was done with cleaning, but by that time the boys had left the hotel already. Tom had filed a complaint about the cleaning lady, but the others were quite sure it would be pointless. The hotel wasn't going to do anything about the lady that was for sure. So they'd decided to go outside, so Tom could cool of a bit. Harry suggested they go look for a place to play, and the others agreed, making their way down the street. The first pub they ran into was in the same street as the hotel, and it was fairly quiet there. But outside there was a sign saying there was an open stage night soon, and that had, of course, caught the boys' eye. Stepping inside, they were sort of surprised to find that the pub looked really nice. On the outside it looked old and maybe a bit eh … rotten, but on the inside it was really nice. The stage was rather big and Dougie instantly made his way over, checking it out with Harry hot on his tail. Tom sat down on one of the many barstools whilst Danny went on a search for the pub owner. He soon found the owner in the back, bend over some sort of coffee machine that was huffing and puffing and, obviously, not really doing what it's supposed to do. The guy looked up when he noticed he and the machine were no longer alone and got up, frowning as he rubbed his hands on a rather dirty tissue and walked over to where Danny was standing.

''Can I help you?'' he asked in a deep voice, wiping his hands on his short to dry them and clean them some more. Danny smiled kindly at the man, not sure why he was doing it and rubbing his arm, something he always did when he was a tad nervous.

''Ehm, yes I think you can. You see, me and my mates, we're from England. We're a band, and back home we're pretty big, but we want to like … earn ourselves a name here in America as well. And –''

''So you need a place to play?'' the man said, cutting Danny of in mid-sentence. He blinked at the man and then hesitantly nodded, still rubbing his arm.

''Yes, we need a place to play. And seeing as the sign outside says there's an open stage to-''

''You've got it kid. Bring your gear around back a couple of hours in advance and you can play here'' the man cut him of again, but Danny honestly didn't mind. This was great! They'd actually got a gig at the first try, that was something that was rather rare. He smiled at the man, gratitude apparent in his eyes as he turned away, making his way back in the pub, where he found Tom talking to a girl behind the bar. He made his way over and smiled at the girl before turning to Tom.

''We've got it mate! We have to deliver our gear a couple of hours before it starts, and we can play. Isn't it wicked?'' he said, incapable of hiding the fact that he was very happy about this. Tom smiled, genuinely, for what seemed to be the first time since they'd arrived here in New York and Danny returned his smile, grinning excitedly. The girl behind the bar coughed and shot Tom a look, and he grinned at her and then turned to Danny.

''Danny, meet Kenzie, she works here,'' he said, indicating the girl who now send Danny as shy smile. Danny was still grinning as he extended his hand for the girl to shake, who took his hand and shook it firmly.

''Hi Kenzie. Nice to meet you'' he said politely, tucking his hands in his pockets as he got up and went to look for Dougie and Harry, who were pretending to act out something that looked like 'Romeo and Juliet' on the stage.

''Romeo Oh Romeo, where art thou?'' said Harry overdramatically, sitting on one knee and spreading his arms out towards Dougie, who'd grabbed a table cloth and had wrapped it around his waste to resemble a dress.

''I'm Juliet you moron!'' said Dougie, rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his hips in a very un-Dougie like way. Danny chuckled and called for them and Tom. They had decided that, after they arranged for a place to play, they would start exploring the city. So that's what they were going to do. Tom, who had to ask for Kenzie's number first (yes, had to) came a bit later, but they were soon together.

''So, where are we going first?'' asked Tom, only to be met with a very unclear and random answer from all three others. Danny mumbled something about the Statue of Liberty whilst Dougie shouted and jumped and insisted on going to the Empire State Building and Harry calmly stated he wanted to go to Ground Zero. Tom silenced them all with a wave of his hand and sighed.

''All those in favor of Ground Zero?'' he asked, rising his own hand as Harry rose his. Danny started protesting whilst Dougie stared at Tom, but they were silenced once again. This time by a small explosion coming from out back. When they went to look they say it was the coffee machine that had exploded. Knowing that it was probably best to get away now, seeing as the owner of the pub didn't seem to be in that good of a mood anyway, they quickly ran out of the store and only stopped running when they reached the nearest bus station.

''Why did we keep running?'' asked a confused and slightly out of breath Harry, only to get no answer except some heavy panting from the three others.

''No idea'' managed Danny eventually, as they bought tickets for the bus and climbed on. They were now going to Ground Zero after all, after Danny and Dougie decided there was no use in fighting that decision. They were going to Ground Zero, there was no avoiding it.

* * *

Ground Zero. It was weird, you know? It was hard to describe the feeling that came over you when you stepped down those steps, when you saw all those drawings on the walls, made by children of people that actually died there. Ground Zero wasn't the most fun part of New York, but it was beautiful in its own way. It was quiet down there, no one was laughing. If a kid made a noise it would be scolded by his or her parents. It was supposed to be quiet down there, out of respect for the tragedy that had happened here. In the end the boys didn't linger at Ground Zero for a very long time. By the time they walked back up the stairs it was only 11 am, meaning they'd lasted for quite a long time after all. Seeing as they'd been awoken at 6:30 am in the morning by that annoying cleaning lady. After seeing Ground Zero they decided to take a pit stop at the nearest Starbucks, which was about five minutes away. After ordering their daily dose of coffee they started randomly walking through the rather big city, deciding that they'd just see where they ended up. They were in no hurry to see all of the public attractions, seeing as they didn't even know for how long they'd be in New York. And if it were up to them it would be for quite a long time. They loved New York so far, and none of them really felt like leaving already. About halfway down the road to Times' Square Harry's cellphone rang. All four of the boys spun around though, each trying to look for their mobile phone. When they finally figured out it was Harry's phone that was ringing he answered it. 

''_Harry?_''

''Yes, this is me. Who's this?''

''_It's Fletch you idiot!_''

''Oh … hey Fletch. What's up?''

''_Just checkin' up on you and the lads. How's it going? Find a place to play yet?_''

''We're doing great. A tad tired, but that's eh … yeah. Due to a crazy cleaning lady. Anyway, we got ourselves a place to play yeah. At a pub down the road. We're just gonna start small. Look for a manager later on.''

''_Ok, that's good then. Well, I have to leave again. Stay safe. And listen to Tom! Bye!_''

With that said Fletch hung up again, leaving a stunned Harry, who had been about to retort to the 'listen to Tom' comment. But he shrugged it of and tucked his phone back in his pocket before continuing his walk down to Times' Square, oblivious to the curious looks the other three boys were sending him.

''Who was it?'' Dougie eventually decided to ask, voicing the question they all wanted to ask. Harry just told them it was Fletch checking up on them and they all shrugged it of. Really, they respected Fletch a lot, he was their manager back in England, but they were in New York now, and it wasn't as if they were little kids. But as said before, they shrugged it of and headed down to Times Square. The rest of the day they spend wandering through the city, eating dinner at Planet Hollywood and heading back to the hotel around midnight. It wasn't as if they had curfews or something. Dougie was the youngest, and he was eighteen, honestly; he wasn't a baby anymore. None of them were babies. They could look after themselves. And they were very willing to prove it.

* * *

**A/N;** well, there you have it. The second chapter. I think it's a bit sucky actually … I'm trying to get to certain things and … yeah. Well, anyway. I'm not sure about the boy's real ages, but for the story I'm going with Dougie  18, Danny  19 and Tom && Harry  20. I know it's probably not right, but I'm like … way to lazy to look it up right now. I'm very sorry if this bugs you. Anyway, next chappie I'll further introduce them to Jake (yes, the guy that stumbled in on Danny in the 'Subway' was indeed Jake) and they're gonna give a gig at that pub. Hope you'll stay tuned.

xx Moons


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; **you get it … pfft

* * *

**Fletshh**

''Dougie! Stop that!''

''But why?''

''Coz it's disgusting!''

''Why is throwing yogurt at someone disgusting?''

''Coz … It just is!''

''Fine!''

**Fletshh**

''DOUGIE!''

''What?''

''You … Ooh never mind!''

Tom was slowly starting to get very, _very_ annoyed by a certain boy named Dougie Poynter, who was shooting yogurt at him with his spoon. No one really knew why Dougie sometimes acted like a little kid, but the others usually explained his behavior by saying that he _was_ a little kid. It was quite a sight at the moment. Tom was fuming, glaring at Dougie like his life depended on it, Danny and Harry were laughing their ass of, gasping for breath and Dougie was pulling of the innocent look quite well, smiling sweetly to a young couple that was sitting aside them and staring at them in amazement. Yes. Breakfast with the McFly boys was always quite a happening, or so the people here at the hotel had found out soon enough. It was their third day at the hotel, their third day in New York, and tonight they were going to give their first gig at the open stage at the pub down the road. They didn't show any nervousness, yet, but that was probably because they had given gigs for much larger crowds back in England. But the nerves would probably still hit them when they were getting ready. They always did. It was only natural to be nervous, even if it was only slightly. And in Danny's mind it only made you play better. But that wasn't on his mind at the moment. What was on his mind right now? Well, that Tom looked hilarious when his shirt and part of his face was covered in yogurt, and that Dougie always managed to look innocent even when he was incredibly guilty. It was hilarious. Another thought on his mind was that he really had to stop himself from laughing now, for he would run out of air soon. He was already gasping for air and he tried taking a couple of deep breaths to catch his breath, only to start laughing again as soon as he glanced at Tom's face. This wasn't good for you. He heard Harry gasping for breath next to him, and next he heard a choking noise, also coming from Harry. He looked up to his friend, to find that he'd been trying to drink whilst laughing. Not smart. This only caused Danny to laugh harder, and minutes later his yaw was sore from laughing so much.

''Well, I take it we had our fun for today?'' asked Tom sarcastically, whilst changing into a different shirt. His pale skin was slightly toned, though not to much. He wasn't really too pleased with this morning's events, but he knew better than to make a big deal of it. The others always thought he was too serious, but hey; someone had to be the voice of reason, right? Thought so. And aside from him the only one that had the capability of being sensible was Danny, but his brown-haired friend preferred messing around with the other two. Which was imaginable, and it wasn't like Tom was serious all the time. He knew how to have fun, and the others knew it. And they also appreciated that he tried to be the serious one; knowing it wasn't exactly easy to be the one that gives a shit.

It was amazing how the four boys were close like they were. Tom remembered the day he'd met each of them, and it seemed such a short time ago. He was really glad he'd met them. Each of them was special in his own way; and he loved those boys, in a strictly friendly way of course. They were all really close, and they were the best of friends. They even managed to go without fights most of the days; and that was saying something.

''Okay, all ready. Everyone ready to leave for Macy's?'' Tom asked when he'd changed into a new shirt, a pink one saying 'it takes a real man to wear pink'. He sort of liked that shirt, even though Harry kept informing it it looked 'gay'. He got that a lot though, but it wasn't true. Tom Fletcher was not gay. And the guys knew that, they just liked teasing him about it. Just like that one movie he'd seen. Four Brothers. Where they called the little brother 'fairy' all the time. Then again, that guy died. Hmm. Bad example. He shook his head and exited the hotel room, making sure that they took the key. Danny had it in his pocket, so it was all good. He didn't want to get them all locked out of the room. After exiting the hotel they made their way to the nearest subway station and walked down, buying tickets and piling into the quite crowded sub seconds later. The ride to the station near Macy's was quick and they jumped out on the right station. Harry was the one in charge of the transportation and stuff, something that he was quite good with. He seemed to have a photographic memory when it came to maps, and he was quite good with subways and stuff. The guys were glad to have him. He was really good with it. They all climbed the stairs back up, ending up practically in front of the large Macy's building. Danny and Harry shared a look of joy, just as Tom and Dougie grinned at each other like mad men and they stormed of towards the warehouse, entering the huge doors and welcoming the cold air from the air-conditioning on their hot skin. It was hot outside, and the boys were wearing shorts (or in Dougie's case; shants) and t-shirts. Tom was wearing jeans shorts under his t-shirt, Harry was wearing a black t-shirt with a bright pink picture of a drum kit on it, with army trunks under it. Danny was wearing blue shorts with a plain, white sleeveless t-shirt on top of it and Dougie was wearing his usual attire. Shants or, three-quarter pants, whichever you prefer calling them, and a printed blue sleeveless shirt. Tom was the only one carrying a bag around, and the bag contained the guys' passports and their other important stuff, including a bottle of water they'd bought earlier. Each of the guys had their own wallets to carry along, not that they minded though.

Upon entering Macy's they all sighed in relief. The cold air was refreshing, to say the least and they headed in the store, walking towards the elevator to see what was on what floor. Dougie, suddenly grinning like a madmen, pulled the rest of the guys in the elevator with him and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

''Where are you taking us Doug?'' questioned Harry, frowning slightly and looked a tad worried as he noticed Dougie's mad grin. Doug hushed him and told him to wait till the doors opened. The elevator moved fast, so they were soon on the fourth floor, and as the door opened the boys all sported different looks on their faces. Harry's look was one of amusement, Danny's look was one of slight confusement combined with a grin and Tom groaned and looked tired.

''Please tell me you're joking?'' he asked, but he didn't even get an answer before Harry started pulling him along. Where were they you ask? Well, this was the girls department of Macy's. With the hottest new girls clothes and even a lingerie department further down the room. This was something that Tom had dreaded from the moment Danny suggested going to Macy's. The guys were, to put it frank, a tad crazy. Sometimes they liked doing this. Dressing up in girls clothes had been something they'd liked after first being introduced to it by Harry (they had been terribly drunk then, mind you). It was a really weird hobby, but all of the guys had adapted to it by now.

''Over here!'' came Dougie's voice all the sudden, jerking Tom away from his thoughts only to find his three friends huddled over a rack of … oh my God. He groaned as Dougie held up a pink bra and put it in front of his chest, asking Harry how it looked. Tom shook his head and made his way over. The guys never cared about what people would think. Well, in England they cared a bit, seeing as there seemed to be press there everywhere, but here in New York they didn't have to worry all that much. Which was, to say the least, an immense relief. When he was about to say they were being silly Danny shut him up by forcing a purple bra in his hands and telling him to go and fit it on whilst he himself started looking for a matching dress. Tom sighed but didn't bother fighting it, entering the cabin and closing it, stripping his shirt of and catching the dress Danny threw over the edge minutes later. Next to him Dougie was fitting on the pink bra, along with a red and white polka dot dress that Harry had found for him. Minutes later both Dougie and Tom emerged from the cabins, only to met with Danny and Harry laughing their asses of once again. Danny had taken the camera from Tom's bag and started taking pictures whilst Tom and Dougie posed. Tom had forgotten about his bad mood and was actually enjoying himself. He noticed some people were watching them from a small distance, the majority of said people wearing an amused expression, though some looked slightly disturbed.

''Your turn!'' exclaimed Dougie after the short photo session, also involving him and Tom changing into a different dress and some other rather … feminine outfits. Danny sighed, seeing as he'd been trying to avoid doing this himself, but Harry ran over to the nearest rack of bras and pulled some 'sexy' sets from it, throwing one at Danny and then taking over Dougie's cabin. Danny raised an eyebrow at Tom, who shot him a look that said 'I-went-through-it-so-you're-not-avoinding-it-this-time'. So he sighed and entered the cabin, slipping of his trunks and short and grinning slightly as he put the other stuff on. This was really weird, all of them were aware of that, but they didn't really give a shit. It was something like a ritual, and they knew they looked ridiculous, but that didn't matter. His ears perked when he suddenly heard two different voice, female ones that didn't sound like Dougie and Tom at all.

''You mind handing me that bra? I was thinking of fitting it, and I doubt you're going to buy it?'' said a girl with an amused expression on her face, giving Dougie, who was now wearing the pink bra over his t-shirt, a challenging look. Her hands were on her hips and her long, brown hair flowed down her back in slight waves. Her green eyes had a sparkle in them, telling Dougie she really was quite amused by this situation. She could've picked any other set of the rack, but apparently she wanted to confront him. Ooh. He liked. He grinned cheekily at the girl and crossed his arms.

''If you want it, you'll have to come get it'' he challenged, a smirk tugging at his mouth. The girl raised an eyebrow at him and looked over her shoulder before turning her gaze back to the equally amused Dougie. Suddenly another girl walked up to the scene. This girl was different from the brown-haired girl. Her hair was short, spiky and, most importantly, a stunning shade of red. Her eyes were a grayish blue color, though there was a small dot of brown in her left eye. It sort of added to her look. Like the brown-haired girl, she was wearing light make-up, not much at all but neither of the girls seemed to need a lot of make-up.

''Sarah, what's going o – what's he doing?'' the redhead asked, raising an eyebrow upon spotting Dougie, who was still wearing the bra and was smirking at her friend. Dougie chuckled and shook his head as the brown-haired girl, who was apparently called Sarah, grinned at her friend. People had started walking again, no longer staring at the boys who were dressed as girls and Danny and Harry had poked their heads around the corner of their cabins, trying to follow the conversation. Danny's gaze had lingered on the redhead, who was now looking at Harry, who had exited his cabin, wearing the bra, covered by a long, lime green dress. He, like Dougie, had his arms crossed and was looking from his mate to Sarah, wondering what the girl was going to do. The redhead turned her gaze from Harry to Danny, raising an eyebrow at him as she caught him looking at her. He sent her a sheepish smile and made sure he was covered up. He had no idea why, but he didn't want this girl to see him wearing a dress.

''Well?'' questioned Dougie suddenly, shooting Sarah another challenging look as he uncrossed his arms and puffed out his chest. He grinned at Harry, sticking his tongue out at his friend. ''See? My boobs are bigger than yours'' he said to him, earning him a glare from Harry and a shake of the head from Tom. Both Danny and the redhead chuckled at it though, and Sarah grinned, stepping closer. She wasn't sure why she'd approached this boy, but there was just something about him that had drawn her to him. Maybe it was the bra he was wearing yes, she didn't know many guys who'd walk around like that unashamedly, but maybe it was something else. She didn't know. She didn't care. All she cared about was teasing him, and maybe befriending him too, coz he seemed like fun. She took another step closer, ending up in front of the boy, who's blond hair was currently falling in his eyes, which were sparkling with amusement. She quietly walked around him, stopping dead at his back and bringing up her hands, unclasping the bra and carefully removing it from the boy's body, a grin on her face all the whilst doing that. Dougie tried ignoring the shiver that went up his spine when the girl removed the piece of garment, closing his eyes momentarily and quickly opening them again as the girl was in front of him within seconds.

''There. I've got it. Thanks love'' she said, pretending to walk of now that she'd got what she wanted. Dougie didn't like that idea though. He coughed, causing her to turn around, and sent her a smile.

''Not so fast, '_love_'. What's your name?'' he questioned, crossing his arms yet again.

''It's Sarah. As you know, mister, seeing as my friend just called me that. What's yours?''

''It's Dougie. Why do you ask?'' He smirked at the girl and she returned his smirk. By now Tom and Harry had disappeared, leaving Danny alone with Dougie and the girls, saying they were gonna run up to the Starbucks to grab a coffee. Danny had nodded and, after slipping his own clothes back on, exited the cabin and hung his stuff back up. Seeing Dougie and Sarah were having a rather … weird conversation at the moment, he decided he'd just sit down and wait for his friend to behave already. The redhead slumped down in the chair next to him, sighing and brushing a lock of her hair from her face. She sent him a quick smile and crossed her arms.

''I'm Kayleigh, and you are?'' she questioned after a short silence, sending him another smile as she turned her attention from her friend and that 'Dougie' boy, to the boy who was sitting next to her. If she had to be completely honest, she had to admit that the boy was quite a looker, even though she didn't even know his name or something, or just … knew him at all.

''Danny. Danny Jones'' said the boy, who had slightly longish brown hair and stunning blue eyes, that were sparkling with amusement as he eyed his friend and Sarah, shaking his head slightly.

''How come I've never seen you around here?'' the redhead, Kayleigh, then asked, breaking the silence once again.

''Me and the lads are from England. We're here to eh … promote our band in America'' explained Danny swiftly, shrugging as he closed his eyes and let himself sink deeper in the chair. Kayleigh nodded and kept quiet from then on, her gaze fixed on Dougie and Sarah, waiting patiently for her friend to finish that conversation or whatever it was they were having. Danny sighed audibly beside her, rolling his eyes when his mate finally came back over, grinning slightly at something that the Sarah girl had said.

''Both of you are invited to our gig tonight. Danny has the address … right?''

''Ehm … I have it somewhere'' said Danny, digging up a paper with the address from his pocket and handing it to Sarah. The girl nodded and smiled at both the lads before taking of, dragging Kayleigh along. Danny turned to Dougie and crossed his arms, sending his friend a surprised look.

''What was that all about?''

''That was me getting the both of us a date for tonight''

''But we're playing tonight. We don't need dates''

''Of course we need dates. You always need dates''

Danny shrugged it of and decided that arguing was pointless as he started dragging Dougie with him to the Starbucks where Tom and Harry were now both eating a Chocolate Chip Cookie and laughing at the pictures they'd taken before. Danny slumped down in the seat next to Tom as Dougie went to grab himself and Dan some coffee, coming back a while later with two coffees, sitting down in between Harry and Tom.

''So me and Danny have dates for tonight, how 'bout you two?''

''What do we need dates for?'' questioned Harry, taking a rather large bite from his cookie as he raised an eyebrow at Dougie. Danny shot Doug an 'told-you-so' look and downed his coffee, almost burning his coffee, something that the others found quite amusing. After finishing their coffee they all decided to get back to the hotel and start bringing their gear to the pub. Better sooner than later, right? It didn't take them all that long to get their stuff over, though it was heavy and they had to walk around back, which took longer than bringing it through the front. But they got it there eventually, though they were quite sweaty by then, so they all hurried back to the hotel to take a quick shower and to change clothes. They weren't exactly planning on dressing up, but a bit neater outfits wouldn't be to big of a deal, now would it? Didn't think so. They were all ready within an hour, which was quite a miracle, seeing as they usually took their time to get ready. But not this time, which was good. They decided to head out to the pub already and grab a bite there, before starting their gig there. They'd already decided on the songs they were going to play, and they were glad they'd done that in advance. It had taken them quite a while to agree on the songs after all. They were slowly starting to get nervous by the time they arrived at the pub, and Tom started talking to the girl that worked there again. Danny couldn't quite recall her name, it was something with a K, but he didn't quite care. They grabbed a bite and ate their small dinner before heading back stage, helping with the sound check and going over the songs once again. They were told they were the ones that kicked the night of, and they'd be ending by playing a song that was selected by the audience. They heard the room start filling up with people and looked at each other, smiling yet also being a bit nervous. This was it. This was their first gig in New York. And they loved it already.

* * *

**A/N** sorry to leave you hanging there, but I decided it's better to start the gig next chapter. I introduced two girls this chapter, who're gonna be a bit more important. And … I also promised Jake would get a further introduction, but that's also gonna be the next chapter : Hope you don't mind. Promise I'll get the next chappie up asap. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer;; **I don't own McFLY, I don't own Jake, I don't own Chris Pine, I don't own Katy and whoever plays here … I don't own anyone except myself. There. And maybe my dog. If that counts. Oh and btw, in case people were confused about this;; the pub they're playing in is **not** the Bowling Alley thing. They start playing there later on :

* * *

''What are you saying?'' Tom was staring at the pub owner, a guy who was apparently nicknamed 'Blinks' due to the fact that he blinked very rapidly about 24/7, with an incredulous look on his face. The guy had just walked up to him and his mates, telling them they had better have some more songs up their sleeve, coz if they hadn't, they would be facing an angry crowd. Tom, who was slightly confused about this, turned to look at the lads, who all were equally confused looks on their faces. What _was_ he talking about? Danny had stopped tuning his guitar, looking up at the slightly balding guy with a raised eyebrow, whilst Harry had dropped his drumsticks and was now scanning the ground for them, whilst in the meantime trying to pay attention to what the guy said. Dougie had it easy. He'd been eating a banana (Tom eyeing it with suspicion; he feared bananas for some reason) and was now quietly munching on the piece of fruit, his eyes glued to Blinks, waiting for an explanation.

''I'm saying that one of the bands cancelled. Their drummer fell sick, they won't be able to make it. They were supposed to be the main act tonight, so they had a lot of playtime. So we need someone to fill in for them, and I've had a word with your manager in England, and … well, just the fact that you have a manager in England sort of proves that you're by far the best band here tonight. So you'll have to fill their playtime as well. If you want that is.'' Blinks said all this in such a rush that he was slightly out of breath by the time he had finished, and he'd been slurring somewhat, causing the four boys to lean closer so they could hear him. But they had heard him. And what he said has surprised them, though happily. They got more playtime? That was just plain amazing! Tom grinned widely at Blinks, nodding his head in thanks as he shared a thrilled look with Danny, who was grinning like a madman. Dougie was still munching on his banana with a content look on his face and Harry was smiling happily whilst still searching for his sticks. The boys were relatively calm at the moment. Normally the nerves would kick in within the hour before the actual gig, and they were starting to get a tad antsy. Dougie had grabbed his third banana and Harry still hadn't found his sticks. Tom was chatting up the girl at the bar; Kenzie, and Danny was strumming his guitar, quietly mouthing the words to the song he was playing. The last hour before the gig was always the one that lasted the longest. You'd feel like doing it, so time would start progressing very slowly. From backstage the boys peeked through the stage curtains every five minutes, trying to see how many people were going to come. Quite surprisingly; this little pub seemed to be quite popular, and about half an hour before the show the place was crammed. Danny and Dougie had snuck away from their safe place backstage to go and look for those two girls they invited, and they found they were having a hard time pushing their way through the crowds.

''What were their names again?'' questioned Dougie, earning him an eye roll from Danny.

''What? I really don't remember.'' Danny just sighed and slapped his friends in the head, jumping up to see over the many heads of people in front of him.

''Kayleigh and Sarah, remember?'' he yelled at Dougie, seeing as he had to raise his voice to make himself understandable. Dougie had a look of sudden realization on his face as he followed Danny through the crowd, pushing and elbowing people that didn't get out of the way. It wasn't that he was aggressive; it was just very annoying that people didn't just make some room if someone wanted to come through. After about ten minutes Danny finally spotted the red hair of one Kayleigh, and he made his way over, pulling Dougie along with him. He tapped the girl on her shoulder to check if it was really her, and when she turned around he was glad to find himself facing the Kayleigh from Macy's, and not just some random girl with cool red hair. Kayleigh turned around to grab Sarah's arm, pointing at Dougie and then rolling his eyes at the bright smile that suddenly lit her friend's features. Shaking her head as Dougie and Sarah took of towards the stairs to backstage, she turned to look at Danny, who hadn't said anything and just stood there, crossed arms, smiling at her.

''Hey'' she said sheepishly, returning his smile and taking a sip from her drink. Danny's smile widened slightly and he nodded at her.

''Hey you'' he returned, uncrossing his arms and running a hand through his hair. Normally he was quite a smooth talker, but his nerves had kicked in, and now he had to deal with talking to a cute girl on top of that. It sort of made him much less of a talker. Which was somewhat imaginable. He was about to say something again, his mouth already opened, when he heard a slight crash behind him. He turned around the see a guy laying sprawled out on the floor, and the sight struck him as somewhat familiar. Then he realized who it was. It was the guy from the 'Subway'! He turned to look at Kayleigh and caught her rolling her eyes at the sight, though there was a pleasant smile on her face.

''Oh Jake. You really have to stop falling over all the time'' she said, the smile still on her face as she made her way over to the guy who was now sitting up, rubbing his head. She helped him up as Danny made his way over, crossing his arms again.

''I know, I know. It's not like I intend on doing it Kay'' said the guy, who was apparently named Jake. He dusted of his clothes and sat down at the far end of the bar, Kayleigh and Danny following him there. He smiled at Kay and frowned at Danny until a sudden look of recognition came across his face.

''You're the guy from the 'Subway' '' he said, pointing a finger at Danny, who smiled slightly and nodded.

''Yup, that's me. I'm Danny, it's a … pleasure to meet you'' said Danny politely, sitting down on one of the barstools to Jake's right. He glanced at his watch, only to realize he had five minutes left to get his ass up to the stage. His eyes widened slightly and he jumped up.

''Ehm, I'd love talking but I have to run. I have to get on stage'' he explained, running a hand through his hair as he started making his way backstairs.

''Okay. Oh … Can I talk to you after the show?'' asked Jake, and he smiled as Danny nodded. Dan waved good-bye to the two people sitting at the bar and pushed his way through the crowds again, ending up behind the stage only three minutes later, well on time to get ready for the stage. They weren't the first band. For the past half hour another band had been playing, called 'Slinksters', and they were quite good. Amateurs, but they still had an own sound and maybe, with a bit of guidance, they could make it big. Danny smiled at his mates as he arrived back, an amused look on his face as he spotted the Sarah girl sitting on Dougie's lap, with Dougie trying to explain her how to play the bass.

''Finally! We thought you were lost in the crowd'' said Tom when he spotted Danny, looking up from his guitar as he finished tuning it. Harry nodded in agreement with Tom, but Danny just shrugged and grabbed his guitar, strapping it around his bag and walking over to the boxes to check if everything was plugged in and ready for their gig. His nerves had disappeared by now, he wasn't scared anymore. Not that he'd really been scared, just a bit nervous. He caught himself hoping that Kayleigh would watch, but he told himself not to get his hopes up. But you never knew, right? He turned around to face the guys again, just catching a glimpse of Sarah leaving with a smile on her face. The minute she left Tom, Harry and Danny turned on Dougie, wide grins on their faces as they immediately started teasing the youngest member of their band.

''So that's Sarah. You like her Doug?''

''She's quite good-looking, you sure she wants you too?''

''You had fun teaching her how to play the bass? She wanted you to … what's it they say again? Play or no … fi- '' Danny cut Harry of by clasping a hand in front of his friend's mouth, raising an eyebrow at him.

''No inappropriate language in front of our baby boy here'' he said, patting Dougie's head, trying to stop himself from laughing but failing miserably. He looked up when Blinks signaled it was their turn to get on stage and nodded at the guy, turning to look at the stage. The boys waited impatiently for the announcer to call their name, Harry fiddling with his drumsticks, Tom plucking on his t-shirt and Dougie reaching for another banana, only to be stopped by Danny, who slapped his hand away and rolled his eyes at him. Danny himself was wobbling, shifting his weight from one feet to the other until Blinks motioned for them to step forward and he and the guys took the stage, plugging in their guitars and checking the sound swiftly.

''And here they are. All the way from England, this is McFLY!'' said the announcer, and his announcement was answered by a huge round of applause as the stage curtain finally lifted and the boys took their spots.

''Hello all. Just a quick introduction here. My name is Tom, I play the guitar and sing, that over there'' he waved over at Danny, who took a bow, '' is Danny, he … does the same as I do, this kid over here is Dougie, he plays the bass, '' both Dougie and Danny were welcomed by the girls screaming, just as Tom was by the way,'' and the guy on the drums is Harry. We're McFLY. And we're gonna rock this house tonight. Hope you'll enjoy it!'' And with that said Harry started giving a beat and Danny struck the first cord for the song they decided to kick of with; Five Colors In Her Hair. Their first real hit song in the UK, that was based on a character from a soap. Yes, it was a bit weird maybe. But who cared? Danny stepped towards the mic and sung the first few lyrics of the song. The crowd was already swinging by this time, mainly because the music with this song was quite … cool.

'' … her tattoos always hidden by her underwear, she don't care'…''

Tom kicked in the chorus, and by the time they reached the second chorus half of the crowd was singing along with the lyrics. It was an easy song to sing along with, which was part of the reason why the boys kicked of with it. That, and they liked playing. On stage the boys were in their element. They loved doing this after all, they were glad they did this for a living. It was the best job ever. And that the boys enjoyed it showed on stage. Tom was singing the chorus for the last time, Danny standing by him, both singing in the same lyric whilst Dougie spun around the stage, playing like a madman and getting a lot of whoops out of the girls in the front row. It was weird that a little pub like this could swing like this, and the people were pretty much going crazy. And this was only the first song …

Tons of songs, a lot of sweat and a whole lot of fun, and a quick break later the boys found themselves back on stage, ending the long night of music. They were asked to play a crowd favorite, and the crowd had been asked which song they had to play. Also, they got to pick two people who were to come on stage with them to sing with them when they sang the crowd favorite. Tonight the crowd got to pick between the Killers song 'Mr. Brightside', the Queen song 'Bohemian Rhapsody' and some other random songs. The crowd had decided to pick one of the boys' favorites; Mr. Brightside. They liked that song, and it was quite imaginable. It was a great song after all. Dougie and Danny had already claimed they knew two good people who would have to come on stage with them, and both Harry and Tom were bright enough to guess which two people that were.

''Sarah and Kayleigh, would you two come up here please?'' Danny's question was answered by some mad screams and a lot of cheering as both girls made their way up to the stage, obviously embarrassed. As Dougie helped Sarah on the stage she told him, quietly; she would get him back for this, and Danny got a death glare from Kayleigh as he easily lifted her on the stage. But they didn't protest any further and turned to face the crowd, their cheeks bright red, which was luckily, hard to notice now that all those spotlights were on them. Feeling the heat of the spotlights and realizing that the boys had been signing and jumping around for a long time, made the two girls realize their job was harder than it seemed. Kayleigh sighed and stepped forwards towards the microphones, followed closely by Sarah, who stood next to her so they could both sing in the same microphone. They both cleared their throats and nodded at the boys, who kicked in the music. They agreed about Sarah singing the verses, and Kay singing the chorus and when Sarah started singing Dougie instantly joined in. Just because they got to pick two people didn't mean they themselves didn't have to sing anymore after all.

'' _I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his …''

They took a deep breath and then Danny and Kayleigh joined in, singing along with them.

''_chest now  
He takes off her dress now _

_Let me go_

I just can't look, it's killing me  
and taking control' ''

Then it was time for the chorus, and Dougie and Sarah caught their breath whilst Danny and Kayleigh took over.

''J_ealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
I'm Mr Brightside _''

They repeated this, followed by the long 'I Never's at the end of the song and then Dougie, Tom and Danny rocked out on their guitars, lengthening the ending a bit whilst Harry went crazy on his drums. Kay and Sarah added to this by doing a little dance to accompany the music, and by the time they finally strummed the last string the crowd was on their feet, dancing along to the music. Now entirely covered in sweat, the boys said they good-byes and walked back of the stage, pretty much crashing the moment the curtain went down and they were out of sight. Wiping the sweet of his forehead, Danny put his guitar down and let himself fall to the ground, spreading his heated body out over the cold, stone floor whilst taking deep breaths and brushing his sweaty, sticky hair from his eyes. He loved doing this, yes, but the heat was really unbearable sometimes. Not good. He looked up when he heard clapping, and an exited Blinks came in, followed by Kenzie (who turned out to be his daughter) and by Kay and Sarah, also a tad sweaty from the dancing. Behind them followed the guy, Jake, who Danny had seen falling over twice in the two times he'd met the guy. He sat up, blowing his hair from his face and smiled in appreciation of the applause.

''You guys didn't tell me you were _that_ great'' said Blinks, patting Tom on his back as the blond smiled tiredly. Sarah made her over to Dougie and sat down next to him on the ground, taking deep breaths to steady her breath. Dancing was rather tiring, and when you were dancing under really hot spot lights it was even more tiring. Or hot. Whichever you prefer. Jake smiled brightly as he stood in front of the guys, and he clapped his hands together once more before trying to get the boys' attention.

''Listen guys. I hear you're looking for a manager'' he said, still grinning broadly. Equal answers of 'yeah', 'that's right' and 'yes we are' came from the boys, who were now focused on Jake. Jake now realized that the only one that 'knew' him was Danny, so he coughed and introduced himself as Jake Hardin, though refrained from giving them any information on his current job or whatever he was. This didn't bug the boys though. They didn't like it when people did this, it was annoying for them to do so. 'Yeah, I'm Tom Fletcher, member of McFLY'. Granted, sometimes people would respond well to it, other people just respond badly to it. Not everyone is a McFLY fan after all.

''Well, I think I can help you out there. I might be able to get you in touch with some big record companies here'' Jake said, still smiling broadly. The boys shared a look of excitement, not believing their luck at finding a manager so quickly.

''No way!''

''Are you serious?''

''And you're willing to help us out then?''

Jake nodded at this, and the boys grinned widely, Dougie actually jumping up and pumping his fist in the air, grinning like a madmen. The guys just laughed at this and stood up to shake Jake's hand, thanking him.

''So, you have a place for us to stay?'' questioned Tom next, crossing his arms as he lent back to a nearby wall. Jake nodded as in an answer, and proceeded to tell them about the bowling alley down the road, where they could play every night, and they'd even get paid for it. The pay wouldn't be much, but it was something, right? The boys thought so at least, and they happily agreed to play there, absolutely thrilled by the thought of having a place to play, and a manager. This was just getting better and better. Little did they know that this was probably the end of their good luck, and the beginning of their bad luck; now that they hired Jake as their managed this wouldn't be getting any better.

* * *

**A/N;;** well … this was the gig chapter. It's not that long, but I sorta like it anyway. Hope you agree. I'll update sooner, I hope. But school's just started again, so I have that too worry about. And guitar lessons and softball practice. But yeah. I'll update soon. Promise :


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer;; I don't own McFly, nor do I own any of the other original characters from the movie :**

**A/N;; I'm very sorry for not updating :[ I really am, but its just that school started again, so I'm really quite busy with homework and the works. And I've actually bruised my finger today XD so typing isn't all too easy, but I've got you a new chapter, sort of : enjoy. Or not :P**

* * *

Breakfast today was not nearly as bad as it had been the days before. Dougie was too tired to throw yoghurt at Tom, something immensely relieved the blond, and the other two boys were actually still in bed. Which wasn't all that weird. Last night had been a blast, and after the gig the boys had been called of the stage and Blinks had let a DJ start playing his music. Which had proven to be quite the success. All in all the entire night had been a blast, and Tom had already read a little article about it in the newspaper. Which had surprised him. He hadn't expected anyone from the local papers to be present at their small gig. For that was what it was; a small gig. The guy who wrote the article had even put up something saying that the lads had to contact him, something Tom had told Jake about, so that their manager could do his first manager-y thing. All the lads were glad to have Jake as a manager. He was truly a nice guy, and other than the fact he seemed to fall over and trip a lot, there was nothing wrong with him. They couldn't have had more luck. Or so they thought now. 

Whilst Tom and Dougie were having breakfast, quietly chattering about last night's gig and talking about random stuff boys talk about (girls, guitars, girls etc) Jake had decided to come and wake the guys, so they could give a little show for that guy from the newspaper Tom had told him about. He didn't knew that both Dougie and Tom were already downstairs, so he just climbed the stairs and knocked the door to the room that Danny was currently sleeping in. He knocked again when he didn't get a response, sighing as he still didn't get a respond. Rolling his eyes at the fact that the guys were still asleep he took a few steps back and started searching his pockets for the extra key that Tom had given him. It was only useful to have a key to the rooms of your band, right? Jake grinned as he finally felt the key and ripped it from his pocket before practically slamming it in the lock.

**CRACK!**

Oh dear. That didn't sound good. Jake frowned, trying to turn the key around, only being able to pull the end of the key out of the lock. He sighed. This was just great. His bad luck returning, it had only been a matter of time. He tried picking the rest of the key from the lock, but he failed in doing so. Oh Danny was going to like this a lot. He sighed again and pounded on the door again. That wasn't necessary though, seeing as the loud crack from when the key had crashed into the lock had woken the brown-haired boy up, and by now he was standing at the other side of the door, frowning at the lock, which looked as if it was … forced or something. Running a hand through his hair he stifled a yawn and walked to the door, grabbing the doorknob and tried opening the door. No success. He frowned more. What was this? He jumped back from the door when Jake pounded on it again, falling over the bag Tom had left standing in the hall way.

''Danny?'' he heard a faint voice asking, and he sat up again, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at the bag. He was still half-asleep, and he actually thought he'd deserved some more sleep. But nooo, someone had thought it appropriate to wake him up at this ungodly hour. He glanced at the clock. Okay, so maybe 11:30 wasn't that much of an 'ungodly hour' but _still!_ Sighing he picked himself of the ground and walked over to the door.

''Jake, what the hell is going on?'' he shouted through the door, only to be answered by a tight silence. Oh this was just great. He tried the door again and grumbled on about how this holiday was turning out great. Just great. Seconds later the phone rang and he raced to the bedroom, picking up the phone and letting himself drop down on the bed.

''Aye?''

''Danny, it's Tom.''

''I can hear that yeah.''

''Cut the crap Danny. Is it true that you can't leave the room?''

''Ehm … it would seem that way yeah. I can't get the bloody door to open.''

''Yeah … that could be right. Apparently Jake was a little to … enthusiastic when putting the key in the lock … _Hey it was an accident alright! _I'm on the phone Jake, shut up! _I'm just saying … __**Didn't he just tell you to shut up? **__Well yeah, but –_GUYS!!''

''Seems like a party down there to me. What's up with Dougie, he sounds cranky?''

''Eh … well, I think he didn't sleep all to well.''

''Figures. Hey Dougs! Join the club mate!''

''_**Oh shut up Dan! At least I'm not locked up in my ro – **_I was on the phone Dougie. Now get your ass upstairs and wake Harry up._**Haha yeah, he wouldn't want to miss this. **_Behave Dougie! Now go … Okay, now that he's gone, I might be able to have a normal conversation with you.''

''I wouldn't count on it Tom.''

''You think this is funny Jones?''

''You really want me to answer that question Fletcher?''

''Oh just shut up. Alright, so Jake went to get help, so you'll just have to hang in there.''

''Suure. I'll hang in here. It's not like I can go anywhere.'' Danny could almost picture Tom rolling his eyes at this. He chuckled slightly.

''Don't worry ma, I'll be fine.''

''Oh sod of Danny.'' And with that Tom hung up the phone, leaving a highly amused Danny to listen to the noises of the room next door, where Dougie was probably trying to wake up Harry. He heard Dougie say some highly amusing things and shook his head before getting up. He decided he might as well get dressed, so he entered the bathroom, took a quick shower and then got dressed. By the time he was dressed he could hear people messing around with the door, so he walked towards it and knocked on it.

''Tom?''

''No, it's Jake. They're gonna get you outta here now''

''That'd be pleasant.'' Jake rolled his eyes at Danny's sarcasm, and then continued looking at what the guys from maintenance were doing to the lock. It seemed to him they were just getting rid of the entire lock and replacing it with a new one. Once the old one was removed the door swung open, and Jake was met by a Danny that was munching on an apple from the fruit bowl in their small living room. He smiled at the lad and Danny returned his smile, though it was only half-heartedly. Just sitting there had made him tired again, and going back to bed sounded like a great idea to him all the sudden. But no, he couldn't; for he and the lads had decided to go out with the girls from last night. They were going to the Central Park Zoo, apparently, it had been the girls' idea and the boys had just nodded in agreement. Zoos were fun after all.

''You alright?'' Jake asked, drawing Danny away from his strain of thoughts with a worried look on his face. Danny had been looking all glazed over, and it had worried him. Was that so weird? Danny shook his head and grinned sheepishly, nodding.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.''

''No way, you're kidding right?'' said Harry, suddenly entering the room with a huge grin on his face. Danny rolled his eyes at his friend and punched him in the shoulder.

''I _can _actually think you know''

''You can?'' said Dougie and Tom in union, both grinning innocently upon entering the room as well. Danny just ignored them and sat down on the couch in the living room, keeping an eye on the people from maintenance fixing the door, whilst at the same time trying to listen to the conversation between the lads. It wasn't proving to be working, really, so he just kept looking at how the door was fixed and blocked out the guys. He only looked up when Dougie was in front of him, waving his hand in his face and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

''You present Dan?'' his friend asked, and Danny just sent him a sarcastic grin before nodding and stifling yet another yawn. Geez, staying up so late really wasn't good for you. Though really; he should've been used to it by now, shouldn't he? Ah well, maybe it was just the fact that he'd only slept for one or two hours. He doubted Tom had even slept; he was the kind of person that just stayed up all night if he could only get two more hours of sleep. Practical. Yet Danny needed his sleep, no matter how short of time he had to sleep.

''When where the girls going to be here?'' he questioned, apparently startling the rest in doing so, seeing as Harry fell over backwards from the bed and Tom practically fell from his seat.

''Wow, the Danster lives!'' exclaimed Dougie, who'd been leaning against the wall, talking to Harry about girls. Tom and Jake had been discussing the place for them to play, coming to the conclusion that they'd best start at playing at that bowling alley thing that Jake had mentioned. Start of small and all.

''Yes, the ''Danster'' lives. So am I gonna get an answer to my question or what?''

''They were supposed to be here now'' said Tom, shrugging. He understood if they were late, seeing as they had probably gone to bed around the same time as the boys. Or, in his case, didn't go to bed at all. Who knew? But seconds later Tom spoke these words there was a knock on the, by now fixed, door and when Harry opened the door he was opened by five girls, talking and jabbering about who knows what. On the left were Kayleigh and Sarah, talking excitedly about one thing or another. Next to them was a little girl who looked to be around 9 or 10, who, upon seeing Jake, sprinted towards him and jumped his arms. And next to the now empty spot of where the girl had been standing stood Kenzie and another girl that Danny recognized as the girl from the 'Subway', who was apparently tagging along as well. Kenzie and Shayna stood there rather awkwardly, on contrary to Kayleigh and Sarah, who just entered and jumped down on the bed in the room next door to 'see if it was comfortable'. Danny got up and joined the two girls in the room, checking if they weren't going to wreck his (and Tom's) bed, and ending up jumping on the bed with them. Seeing all the fun, Dougie was unable to resist and he ran to the room, jumping on top of Danny, causing his mate to let out a groan of pain and then push him of again.

''You idiot! I can feel pain ya know!'' he exclaimed, rubbing a now sore spot on his side as Dougie just laughed at him and jumped back on. The girls were both laughing their asses of by now, pushing each other and the boys of of the bed and just having a laugh whilst the others were in the other room, trying to have a normal conversation and introducing each other to everyone else. Tom and Harry found out that the little girl was named Katy, and that she was Jake's cousin. They also found out that Kenzie and Shayna had been best friends since kindergarten, and that Shayna had the day of, so she had wanted to tag along. The others had been alright with that. Everyone turned around to look at the four in the bedroom, who were still rolling and doing weird things on the bed. Currently both Kayleigh and Sarah were on the ground, laughing as Danny and Dougie were wrestling on top of the bed. Dougie was currently winning, and he was sort of sitting on Danny's head at the moment.

''Dougie, you're sitting on my – OUCH!''

''Oh hush you cry baby!''

''Hmmmfmmm''

''You're suffocating him!''

''Oh … oops!'' Danny gasped for air when Dougie finally got of him, though he hadn't really been suffocating. It was only Dougie after all; he could've pushed his friend of easily; which he did seeing as Dougie was now caught of-guard. With a yelp Dougie ended up on the floor, and both Kayleigh and Sarah took advantage of this little moment to jump back on the bed, Sarah taking up as much as space as she could whilst Kayleigh turned to Danny and started tickling him in an attempt to get him of the bed as well. Luckily for her Danny was extremely ticklish, something that she took advantage immediately.

''S-s-stop! PLEASE!''

''Say what? I can't hear you Mr. Jones'' teased Kayleigh, stopping the tickling for a second but continuing to poke Danny in the side, watching him squirm whenever she poked him.

''I surrender!'' gasped Danny, now really slightly out of breath because he'd been laughing so much during the tickling. Kayleigh looked at him in amusement and poked him one last time, and seeing as Danny had been sitting on the edge of the bed, this caused him to fall over the edge, landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'. He sat back up, a bit of a shocked expression on his face as he stared at Kayleigh in disbelief.

''You did _not _just push me of the bed!'' he exclaimed, jumping back to his feet and looking down at Kayleigh, who was feigning innocence and looking up at him with, what he had to admit were, adorable puppy dog eyes. He seemed a bit lost in thought for a moment but then he smirked at the redheaded girl in front of him and practically jumped on top of her. And so he and Kay started wrestling again. In the meantime Dougie and Sarah were sitting on the floor of the bedroom, panting slightly. Sarah had started tickling Dougie as well, though unfortunately for her he wasn't nearly as ticklish as Danny, and in the end it had been Dougie tickling her, and not the other way around. Unfortunately for her, Dougie had managed to find her 'weak spot' within seconds, and she'd been squirming to try and get away from him. Too bad that the McFly boy was a bit too strong for her. He'd easily kept her in place and could therefore keep tickling her, much to her own dislike. Though she didn't really mind of course. Who would mind being tickled by a cute, British boy? Not Sarah. Nuh-uh.

The little tickle-fest was interrupted when Tom knocked loudly on the door to the bedroom and glared at the four people sitting either on the floor or on the now extremely messy bed.

''Danny, you're gonna make that bed look spic and span again, aren't ya?'' he said, the tone of his voice suggesting that if Danny even dared to argue he would be very sorry. Danny covered his mouth so Tom didn't see his grin and nodded quietly, though he stuck his tongue out at Tom when the blond left the room again. It was common knowledge that Danny wasn't that most tidiest of people that walked the earth, and Tom _was _rather tidy, and this sometimes resulted in some arguments. Sometimes ... could easily be translated to ... pretty much every day. Not that it were serious arguments, just silly ones about mess and ... food and stuff. Not really important ones. Danny sighed and laid down on the bed, a bit surprised to find Kayleigh lying down next to him, carefully resting her head on his spread-out arm. He smiled at the girl and then looked over at Sarah and Dougie who were sitting on the floor; Dougie's arm draped lazily over Sarah's shoulder as the girl looked around the room and grinned at Kayleigh. They could both get used to it, was pretty much what their look of understanding was saying.

''So, are we going to clean up the bed or ... what?'' said Danny, stifling a yawn as he looked over the other three occupants of the room. Dougie shook his head in a 'no' and the two girls just gave him a look that clearly said 'I don't give a shit, tiz not my room mate' so he just shrugged and got up, pulling Kayleigh up with him and then jumping of the bed. He gave the sheets of the bed a pull, figured that was enough and then went to join the others in the room next door. He was introduced to the others in there, giving them a slight wave and glaring at Katy, who was now making fun of his accent. He crossed his arms and shared a look with Tom, who stuck his tongue out at him, causing Danny to resume his glaring, only now at Tom.

Today's plan was that they were going to the zoo. The Central Park Zoo, and the boys were rather exited about going there. Somehow they had always liked the idea of zoos, and going there was, of course, something they liked therefore. They had dragged their gear over to the bowling alley yesterday evening, really late ... actually, it was probably this morning, around 3 am. None of the boys really remembered. Which was rather mean. Ah well... Tom coughed to get everyone's attention and then smiled as he looked around the circle of people. They all looked pretty much exhausted, except for Shayna and Katy, who hadn't been there last night. Kenzie had, of course, been there to work behind the bar and Kayleigh and Sarah had ... well, they had been called on stage and all, so they had obviously been there.

''Are we all ready to head of to the zoo?'' he questioned, crossing his arms after running a hand through his hair to stop it from falling in his eyes. He smiled when he got all sorts of signs of agreement, varying from a small nod to an enthousiastic fist pumped in the air followed by a yelp of exitement. Okay. So maybe the last one was a bit of an exeggaration, seeing as none of them were _that _enthousiastic about going this 'early' in the morning. But even though it was early, the guys weren't more slow than normal so it only took the lot of them about ten minutes to get their asses downstairs to the lobby of the hotel they were staying in. It took the receptionist about fifteen minutes to get two taxis out front though, so the time they'd saved by hurrying downstairs was wasted again. None of them really minded this though, seeing as that meant they got some time to wake up fully. Dougie was chatting up Sarah now, who was obviously not immune to the blond and was blushing pretty much all the time. Danny was talking to Kay, though he was trying to go easy on the flirting. He was a notorious flirt, but seeing as he usually only flirted as a joke he wasn't really doing it right now. He was pretty sure that this girl was not like any of the other girls he'd ever met, so he didn't want to treat her like those girls. Ah well ...

TO BE CONTINUED!!

* * *

**THIS IS NOT FINISHED GUYS! but i'm really tired, and i just thought i'd post what i've got so far : hope you like it, and i'll add more later on **


End file.
